This invention is in the field of devices for holding elongated objects in buildings and other structures, particularly devices that actually hold the elongated object.
It is common in the building industry to hold pipe, cable and other elongated objects by using clamps. A special member is used to hold the elongated objects. The invention is a one-piece holder for the elongated objects. It consists of a single metallic band that is shaped into a generally circular enclosure for the elongated objects with a base that attaches to an interfacing device or is integral therewith. The two ends of the band interlock to hold the elongated objects in place